WildClan: The Hunt (Title May Change)
by MoonRiverTheWarrior
Summary: A kit is found abandoned in a field. The cat who finds who doesn t know why, but he takes her in. Her destiny may be more special than any cat could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The sun flashed and weaved its way down from its sky perch. The clouds turned scarlet and rose and peach. The grass was tinted gold, the earth's minerals shining in the dirt.

Dust flew into the air. A rabbit, terrified, sped forward, breath coming in short, fearful gasps. It was too far away from the burrow to escape, and it cried out for help that would not come as claws sank into its ticked hide. The calls were silenced as the cat clamped his jaws around the hare's neck. His black tail flicked to and fro as he picked up his heavy kill and began to carry it into the shelter of the trees.

He stopped, dark ears swiveling. Yellow eyes scanned the area, searching for what he had heard. His sensitive auditory system finally pinned down the noise.

It was the mewl of a frightened kitten. The black cat dropped the dead rabbit and walked carefully through the green, crouched and quiet. He made out a dust-covered, trembling bundle of dirty fur that was peering around with terror in her orange eyes. A kit, four moons at most judging by her size, spotted the dark figure and froze.

"Please don't hurt me," She whispered in a ragged voice, backing away. The tom tilted his head in confusion.

"I wouldn't harm you, little one. Come, let my Clan help you." His voice was rich, warm and comforting. The she-kit flattened her ears but after a moment nodded almost imperceptibly. The black cat stepped forward and touched her shoulder with his tail, guiding her with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A shadow leaped into a towering oak with one especially long, winding branch. It looked down at the green hollow below, smoothed and orderly from generations living in it's cool burrows and earthy caves. The figure opened its mouth to speak to the figures waiting patiently below.

"Emberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Emberpaw. Your mentor will be Nightshade. I hope Nightshade will pass down all he/she knows on to you.

"Nightshade, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blueclaw, and you have shown yourself to be clever and strong. You will be the mentor of Emberpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Volestar, leader of WildClan, gazed from the High Branch and nodded decisively. His brown pelt was already thinning from moons of stress and battle scars, and his muzzle was tinged silver, though the dark blue eyes above burned with a fierce clarity as he gazed down upon his family. Emberpaw, amber eyes filled with excitement, barely held still as Nightshade touched his nose to hers. His golden eyes clearly betrayed his amusement through his facade of serious poise. The deputy smiled at his apprentice as her smoky grey fur ruffled itself into a chaotic tangle of joy. But as Volstar opened his mouth again she managed to stay still.

"Larkwing, please come forward."

A beautiful silver and white she-cat stepped forward, her knowing jade irises studying those gathered around her. "Cats of WildClan" She began in a soft voice, "as many of you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time that I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown compassion and gentleness. Your next medicine cat will be Sandkit, who will be known as Sandpaw from this day forward.  
"Sandpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Larkwing?" Volestar meowed.

The light ginger tom took a deep breath, looking determinedly at his leader. "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the MoonTree to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Larkwing announced.

"The good wishes of all WildClan will go with you," Volestar said, and leaped from the High Branch.

At the same time their leader soared from his perch, the warriors lifted their heads. A low rumble came from the mouths of the toms as they began to chant the newly named apprentices' names. It grew louder and higher in pitch as the she-cats joined in, then almost deafening as queens, apprentices, and elders lent their voices to the cacophony: "Sandpaw, Emberpaw! _Sandpaw, Emberpaw! SANDPAW, EMBERPAW!"_

The two former kits shared a look of pure joy, struggling to keep their calm as the vibrations of their celebrating Clanmates' voices rolled through them.


End file.
